Su prima
by Elphyra
Summary: James no se acuerda de la primera vez que la vio; quizá era porque tenía solamente un año y los recuerdos de ésta etapa de la infancia no quedan en la cabeza. Quizá era porque por entonces para James Rose era solo su prima. Todo cambió en una tarde en la Madriguera cuando James se quedó solo con su prima. Reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **el _Potterverso_ pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling (nuestra diosa pagana).

Éste fic participa en el reto "_La pareja perfecta_" del foro "_La noble y ancestral casa de los Black_".

* * *

**Su prima**

* * *

James no se acuerda de la primera vez que la vio. Quizá era porque tenía solamente un año y los recuerdos de ésta etapa de la infancia no quedan mucho en la cabeza. O quizá porque por entonces era sólo un bebé lloroso y pequeño que le había quitado el título de ser el último de la familia, pese a que su hermano Albus la seguiría un par de meses más tarde.

Quizá era porque por entonces, con un año, para James, Rose era sólo su prima.

Pero James sí que recuerda muy bien que no fue hasta que él fue a quinto, cuando su prima tenía catorce años y salía con Malfoy, que se dio cuenta poco a poco que quizá el aprecio que tenía para Rose era algo más que el cariño que le tenía; y se dió cuenta que era más fuerte que el sentimiento que tenía por cualquiera de sus primas. Por ella haría cualquier cosa.

James supo desde entonces que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su prima.

Para James, que salía con casi cualquier chica guapa que se le plantase delante y le gustase, ésta obsesión que tenía hacía Rose (a quien llamaba la _Pelirroja_, ya que al contrario de lo que él creía había sucumbido a la _Maledicción Potter_ —cosa que la oveja negra de Albus parecía no haber heredado—) fue como una tormenta de verano, de largos truenos y relámpagos.

Estaba confundido y no sabía cómo reaccionar; primero de todo porque era su prima.

A James le pareció durante un tiempo que nadie se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía su prima; pero en su familia parecía que los sentimientos de todos estaban escritos en la cara, así que se dio cuenta que su hermano lo miraba raro de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando habían fiestas en la Madriguera, e intuyó que sabía algo respecto a sus sentimientos.

Todo cambió en una tarde en la Madriguera cuando James se quedó solo con su prima.

El chico Potter aún tenía enfrentados los sentimientos dentro de sí, pero cada vez sabía más que no podía negar que la amaba. Vio a Rose que como siempre estaba bajo un árbol abstraída con un libro. A veces la acompañaba algún de los primos (ya fuera Louis o Roxanne) pero aquella tarde sólo estaba ella.

James paseaba por delante del cobertizo, a unos metros de distancia, ya que quería mirar algo; y a su prima.

Mientras James miraba las cosas muggles del abuelo, que le parecían interesantes porque a veces eran mutaciones que él había hecho y hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por ahí, el cielo se fue oscureciendo y pronto aparecieron los signos evidentes de una tormenta de verano. Rose levantó la mirada cuando hubo el primer trueno y miró el cielo, un poco preocupada.

—¡Rose, ven! ¡Que te mojarás! —le dijo James, viendo la lluvia que se avecinaba, a su prima.

Rose no pareció que vacilara mucho y rápidamente fue hasta el cobertizo donde su primo ya la esperaba. El ambiente era un poco tenso porque James no sabía si decírselo ya que parecía que el olor de la colonia de su prima lo había hechizado y no se veía capaz de decir palabra alguna. Por su parte, Rose parecía que evitara mirarlo a los ojos.

Finalmente, la lluvia terminó unos minutos después de empezar, y él sabía que era la oportunidad de hablar con su prima.

—Eh, Rose. —La cogió del brazo para que se girara, haciendo que la chica se quedara en el marco de la puerta y un par de gotas le cayeran al pelo.— Em..., te tengo que decir algo. —Se veía incapaz de siquiera alzar la vista para mirarla y quería saber que el rubor que notaba en sus mejillas no se veía.

—Di —susurró como si lo retara, y él vio una mirada rara en su prima.

—Yo... sé que..., bueno... Te quiero. —Fue sin pensarlo, un susurro más bien. Quería no mirarla porque temía que lo rechazara, ya que puestos a hacer era lo más lógico (Rose aún salía con Scorpius Malfoy por entonces) pero fue inevitable porque Rose con una sonrisa le obligó a levantar los ojos y lo besó con toda su pasión.

Desde entonces, a James ya no le importaba nada más que volver a besar los labios de su prima.

* * *

**Aquí está todo. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Cualquier cosa será bienvenida con un review, que ya sabéis que alegran el día. El reto me costó lo suyo porque por empezar no sabía con qué pareja escribir (había pensado alguna de la Generación de los Moreadores pero como ya estoy escribiendo —en otro lugar— un long fic para ellos dudé, así que finalmente me decanté por éstos)... ¡Mira que poner que se tenía que escribir sobre la OTP de cada uno! Cómo que yo escribo pocas cosas románticas y siempre que lo hago hay un OC entrometido...**

**En fin, no quería pero os he terminado contando el proceso de elaboración del fic. Fue en una tarde de septiembre mientras a la autora se la comían los nervios para... Bah, dejémoslo. No hace falta que os explique mi vida, ¿verdad? Además, hay cosas que me llaman —por ejemplo el manga de Detective Conan abierto aquí al lado...—.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Elphyra**

**PSD: **_No me responsabilizo de las locuras que escribí en la nota de autor._


End file.
